<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【最王&amp;Mob王】深夜直播 Social Media Mob by KittyGiovanna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242177">【最王&amp;Mob王】深夜直播 Social Media Mob</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna'>KittyGiovanna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“最原君真的很温柔……成绩优秀，愿意鼓励我。”<br/>“竟然对着他被凌辱的恋人起了生理反应……”<br/>“我真是太失败了。”<br/>“……”<br/>“但是，和我无关啊。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【最王&amp;Mob王】深夜直播 Social Media Mob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※ACG插画黄本风格。<br/>※ntr，mob<br/>※虽然包含最王内容，但诚恳由衷拜三拜告诫洁癖最好别进来。</p><p>Mob noun.暴民；一群人；犯罪集团。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>
我的名字是【】。<br/>
是一个无论做什么事都很失败的学生。</p><p>这并不是自贬，而是事实。<br/>
平庸无奇，运气又很差，像样的生活环境是怎么孕育出我这种废人的呢……。</p><p>说出来唯一有些脸面的事，大概就是我的学校吧。<br/>
精英林立，群雄汇聚的……希望峰学院。</p><p>入学前，父亲和母亲花了很大价钱，低声下气地求人……。<br/>
总算让我能够作为一名预备科的学生在这里念书。</p><p>我很清楚自己并没有什么才能，做好眼下的事情就很知足。<br/>
不管是学习还是运动，我都没有怠慢。<br/>
总是想着尽可能地展现出自己好的一面，不管对什么事情都很认真。</p><p>虽然是这样，但我与周围的人有着绝望般的差距……。<br/>
尽管我自己已经很努力了……。</p><p>不管是超高校级的本科生们，还是我身边同为预备科的同学们……。<br/>
这其中甚至有人拥有替补才能……完全是，我无法企及的存在。</p><p>要是考试之前没感冒的话，就能再多努一把力了……。<br/>
我的运气真差啊……。</p><p>今天也是这样。</p><p>“哈啊……考砸了。”</p><p>要是我能再走运一点就好了啊……神明还真是坏心眼。</p><p>不过……即便是对运气这么差的我来说，还是有一件很幸运的事。<br/>
那就是——</p><p>“没事吧，【】？”</p><p>温柔，又暖心的声音。</p><p>“啊、啊啊……，嗯。谢谢。”</p><p>对我来说独一无二的幸运，就是……他。<br/>
「最原终一」的存在。</p><p>2.<br/>
最原终一，“超高校级的侦探”，正式的，优秀的本科生。<br/>
有着大好的前途，是国家倾尽全力，培育的天才。</p><p>如果有人亲自去问最原君，“超高校级的称号是怎样来的呢？”<br/>
他大概会不好意思地告诉你：只是曾经解决了偶然遇到的事件，所以才会被这么称呼。<br/>
不过他其实是个很厉害的人……。<br/>
至于我为什么会知道这一点……。</p><p>有我这种人作为青梅竹马，最原君大概会觉得很不走运吧。<br/>
……</p><p>但是，居然能有一个这么好的青梅竹马，我自己都感到三生有幸。<br/>
我想着，要尽可能地在他面前展现出自己的优点。</p><p>可现实很残酷。<br/>
感觉我几乎没在他面前好好表现过。</p><p>我不禁叹气。</p><p>“唉。”<br/>
“怎么了，为什么要叹气？”</p><p>最原同学真诚又困惑地看着我。<br/>
也是呢……“超高校级”人早就得到了各种特权，自然不会懂我这种人的辛苦吧。</p><p>“如果总是叹气，本来没有什么事，也会变得难过起来。”<br/>
“也、也是呢、下次注意……”<br/>
“嗯。不要让幸福从指缝间溜走啊。”<br/>
“……”</p><p>最原君真的好温柔……。<br/>
愿意鼓励我这种运气这么差的废人……。</p><p>他的人缘很好，我是知道这一点的。<br/>
无论是谁，都会被他谦逊，温和的性格和品质所吸引。<br/>
……和我这种人不一样。</p><p>也难怪他的周围总是有很多人。<br/>
——包括那个人。</p><p>3.<br/>
“那个人”，是个令人头皮发麻的存在。<br/>
他的恐怖甚至到达了一种境界……很多预备科的学生都不敢叫出他的名字。<br/>
……就像某种召唤幽灵的咒语，大家都在尽力避开他。</p><p>「王马小吉」，“超高校级的首脑”。<br/>
如同恶魔般，只要他缠上你，你就一定、百分之百会下地狱。<br/>
或者过上比地狱还要惨烈的生活。</p><p>他是谎言的具现化，是我不长的人生中，最为反感的人。<br/>
不限于本科生的机望同学，被折磨到学习型AI报废的传闻。<br/>
也不限于王马小吉麾下的邪恶秘密结社，在世界各地作恶，又嚣张地称自己为DICE组织。</p><p>不惜做违法的事情，犯罪集团的头目，本人又是一副狡黠的行事风格……。<br/>
虽说天才个性迥异，但这种人，真的也能和圣洁的“超高校级”们为伍吗？</p><p>……</p><p>实话说……我仇视他。<br/>
我发自内心地嫉妒他，王马小吉。<br/>
因为偏偏是这种性格脱线，能够翻天覆地的人，竟然和最原君在同一个班级。</p><p>最原君也跟我感慨过，他看不透王马。<br/>
神秘的个性，出众的人望，超强的行动力……褒义词合在一起，竟然堆出一个如此恶劣的人。<br/>
我深以为然。</p><p>但我没想到的是……。<br/>
第二学期没开始多久，王马小吉出乎意料地缠上了最原君。</p><p>他的一举一动都颇有首脑风范，包括骚扰。<br/>
入侵校园广播、在教学楼间拉通电线、玩着怪盗和侦探的游戏……。</p><p>猛烈的攻势下，最原君疲惫不堪。<br/>
但是……我没想到的是……。</p><p>一个月后，他们开始了交往。</p><p>4.<br/>
“喂，【】，你来翻译一下这段英文。”<br/>
“我、我吗……？那、那个……”<br/>
“怎么了【】。快点翻译。”<br/>
“啊、啊……诶，那个……这个，唔，唔唔唔……”</p><p>教室里传出了窸窸窣窣的笑声。</p><p>“好了，安静一点。【】，你坐下。”<br/>
“是、是……”</p><p>我无力地做出回答，教室里又传出了笑声。</p><p>我平时上课就是这种样子……。<br/>
被人当成笑柄这种事也已经习惯了。<br/>
比起那些，我脑子里更在意的是——</p><p>最原君在上学前，跟我说过的话。</p><p>“交往后，我才知道自己和王马君的相性真的很契合。”<br/>
“……说起来，还要感谢王马君坚持不懈地来打扰我……”<br/>
“不过最开始，的确是我心生疑惑，才主动去询问他关于DICE的事情。”<br/>
“可能从那时候开始，我和王马君就已经互相……”</p><p>我感到一阵不舒服。我以为最原君会讨厌同性恋，但我没资格这么想。<br/>
最原君是认真在交往，这一点我看得出来。<br/>
他们以后会结婚也说不定。</p><p>我一早上都在想这种事。<br/>
别人的生活跟我没有关系……但最原君不一样。</p><p>我为此开始大胆地观察起王马小吉。</p><p>交往后没什么变化，那个小恶魔一天到晚还是一副嚣张的模样。<br/>
肆意、骄纵、他恶之总统的天性在我眼前不断发酵膨胀。</p><p>这样的人，不可能和最原君，不可能……。<br/>
我也变得会说谎了，开始努力骗自己他们感情不好的事实。</p><p>现实是残酷的。我企图拆散他们、阴暗的想法……比臭水沟里的老鼠还要可悲。</p><p>5.<br/>
从希望峰毕业后，我和最原君渐渐少了联系。<br/>
对我这种平庸的人来说，每天活着就已经需要耗费很大力气了。</p><p>最原君不一样。他经常登上电视和报纸。<br/>
偶尔我边吃饭边看新闻，首页也能刷到他破案的喜报。<br/>
不过，王马小吉彻底销声匿迹了，仿佛世界上从没有这个人。<br/>
想必也是……出于他身份的缘故。</p><p>之后的某天，在电视上看到侦探栏目的专访。<br/>
最原君应邀到场，他身边还有一位叫做雾切响子的前辈。</p><p>我喝着啤酒，看浓妆艳抹的主持人不断提出问题。<br/>
“两位除了破案，各自的私生活如何呢？”</p><p>雾切侦探摸着手上的婚戒，她脸上冰山般的表情融化了一些。<br/>
提到爱人时，幸福、发自内心的喜悦……偶尔还会露出一点小女人的情态。</p><p>而最原君做出了一副思考的样子，不久后用下定决心一般的语气开口。<br/>
“我将会和爱人在今年年底结婚。”</p><p>主持人如同被踩了尾巴，失态地叫了出来：“咦？！您竟然有恋人吗？”<br/>
“嗯，我们在希望峰学院相识，一直交往到现在。”</p><p>说到这里，最原君露出了羞赧的表情，以及我许久未见的……温暖的笑容。<br/>
“我想和他……一直在一起。”</p><p>我匆匆关掉电视，用力将手里的易拉罐砸到墙上。</p><p>我……永远都是弱势的一方。</p><p>6.<br/>
心有不甘，我无法入睡，坐到电脑前，点开了某个黄色网站。<br/>
电脑屏幕发亮，两具身体在床上交缠，动人的喘息声和肉体碰撞的响声……。</p><p>我甚至硬不起来，感觉也没什么可看的。<br/>
第一次觉得免费的黄片非常无聊……有没有更加刺激的东西？</p><p>这么想着，我花了点钱，登入了付费直播平台。<br/>
浏览着热度排行榜，我突然发现一个……。</p><p>令人很在意的直播间。</p><p>【♡恶堕总统级LOVE♡】，分类是男同。<br/>
直播间的封面是黑白相间的方格。</p><p>心脏漏跳一拍，移动鼠标的手有些颤抖……。<br/>
一说到总统，如同条件反射，我便想起王马小吉的脸，还有他身上几乎能够成为标志的黑白领巾。</p><p>喂……。<br/>
……该不会是我想的那样……？<br/>
大脑里一片混乱。</p><p>王马小吉不可能做这种事情。<br/>
他可是，作为最原君的恋人……应该说是订婚对象，怎么可能？</p><p>困惑笼罩着我，出于好奇心……。<br/>
安慰着自己，做好准备，我深呼吸了两口气，点开了那个直播间。</p><p>在进入前，有一段提示性的简介。<br/>
【不惜一切手段，付出了不少代价后，我们终于抓到了这个小狐狸。】<br/>
【意料不到，扬名黑势力的邪恶首脑，秘密结社的头目……竟然只是个二十多岁的人。】</p><p>我的呼吸变得急促起来。</p><p>【非常凶，不过身体倒是有被好好开发过，很成熟。】<br/>
【不过啊，……和女孩子一样，白净又娇小，那种地方也很漂亮。】<br/>
【加了药之后，已经变得很听话。】</p><p>【想到公开直播的形式，并不是偶然。】<br/>
【……调查了他的资料，搞什么，他的订婚对象竟然也是我们的死对头。】<br/>
【哈哈，没有经过他爱人的许可，就做了这种事。】</p><p>【有这么漂亮的恋人却不拿出来给大家分享，这件事就让我们帮你做了吧。】<br/>
【你应该会很感谢我们……】</p><p>…………</p><p>我划着鼠标滚轮，见到简介的最下方有一个付费申请。<br/>
只是价钱高得离谱……。<br/>
我皱起眉，只是看黄色录像而已，竟然需要花两个多月的生活费。</p><p>但是我基本已经可以确认……他们口中的“小狐狸”是谁。<br/>
以及那个被称为死对头的订婚对象。<br/>
最原君……那样温和的笑容，从我眼前一闪而逝。<br/>
然后堕入深不见底的黑暗。</p><p>光标颤颤巍巍地移过去，点击了“确认付款”。<br/>
最后一行红字的提示出现在我眼前：【直播片段禁止任何形式的录制，外传……】<br/>
【否则，后果自负。】</p><p>7.<br/>
“还有说话的余力吗？”<br/>
“没办法。用这个塞住你的嘴吧。”</p><p>“咕……唔、唔唔……”</p><p>……<br/>
………………</p><p>进去后便是极为刺激的场面。</p><p>镜头正对的是一台宽大冰冷的座椅，高级的皮革、配上冷银色的金属铁架……。<br/>
我能看出来，这是一台成本很高的自慰机器。<br/>
用于模拟人类性交，强制别人达到性高潮的机械装置。</p><p>正如我所想的那样……。<br/>
操作杆在视频画面的一边，几个下体裸露的人那里谈笑风生。<br/>
聊着无关紧要的话题，他们随意拨弄着操作杆的档位。</p><p>随着他们的举动，机器上相连的假阳具无规律地震动着。<br/>
“呜、唔唔……呜……”</p><p>直播画面中间的机器上，正用后穴吞吃着那根粗硕的假阳具的人……。<br/>
他就是直播间的主角。</p><p>强大的震动频率……让他忍不住发出凄惨又妩媚至极的呜咽声。<br/>
双手被吊起，手铐连着银色的锁链，牵在头顶的金属铁架上。<br/>
身体上遍布拷打的痕迹……。</p><p>“唔呜……”<br/>
他戴着空心的口球，侧脸被情趣玩具撑得微微鼓起。<br/>
无法吞咽的，晶莹的涎液从嘴角流下。</p><p>那人的双腿并未被固定。<br/>
黑色的背景中，他修长雪白的腿几乎没有瑕疵。<br/>
在空中无力搐蹬的模样……非常动人。</p><p>自慰机器似乎算准了他的身高，故意让他的双脚无法着地。<br/>
“呜……咕、唔呜……”<br/>
他只能徒劳地向前屈着身体，圆润的足趾挣扎着点向地面。</p><p>但这只会让后穴里的假阳具插得更深。<br/>
而且这个姿势……势必会压到身前的，形状漂亮的性器。</p><p>随着操作杆边，男人们漫不经心的一次拨弄，档位猛地调至最大。<br/>
“呜呜！！”<br/>
他猛地将膝盖夹紧了坐下的支撑物，接着我分明看到——</p><p>已经稀释了不少的精液，划着漂亮的弧度，从他身前射了出来。</p><p>释放欲望后……机器的奸淫仍未停止。<br/>
他只得痛苦地喘着气，单薄的脊背剧烈起伏。</p><p>只要是个正常的男人……都会对眼前的一幕起生理反应。<br/>
我不禁口干舌燥。</p><p>紫色的发尾虚虚晃晃，顽强地翘在空中。<br/>
就算他此时还没露出足以让人认清的面部特征……。<br/>
我知道，我绝对不会认错……。</p><p>——那就是王马小吉。</p><p>8.<br/>
看到这副淫乱场面的我，就像个正常男人那样……。<br/>
可耻地勃起了。</p><p>欲望在体内奔涌，火热的感觉直冲头脑。<br/>
不管不顾……想要把那个王马小吉，狠狠压在身下。</p><p>王马为什么会做这种事？<br/>
……所以，就像简介里说的那样，是被抓到了这里？<br/>
于是被迫做这种色情直播……。</p><p>揉了揉干涩的眼睛，我看了一眼直播间在线的人数。<br/>
——六万！</p><p>竟然有六万多个人，花了那么高的价钱观赏这种暴行？<br/>
这、这似乎是我无法企及的领域啊。</p><p>好在事先做够了心理准备。我早就想过，如果这里面真的是王马……。<br/>
我说不定会被他查到住址，然后杀掉吧。</p><p>很显然，现在的情况，比我死掉要强太多。<br/>
还有这种……令人头晕目眩的画面可以观赏。</p><p>但六万多个人，这件事还是让我很震惊……。<br/>
我不禁去想……这里面有没有人，知道最原君的事情。</p><p>想来应该会有的吧，毕竟最原君和王马，都是他们的死对头。<br/>
……<br/>
和我无关。</p><p>在王马又射了一次后，机器边的男人们注意到了什么。<br/>
“喂，他不能再高潮了。”<br/>
“这是第几次了？第十次？十五次？”<br/>
“别玩死了，还有好戏等着他呢。”</p><p>他们依依不舍地关掉设备，将王马围住。<br/>
在窸窸窣窣的一阵摆弄后，王马被他们从自慰机器上撤了下来。<br/>
他终于踩到了地面。</p><p>男人们将金属支架放低，手铐反剪至王马的背后，迫使他弯下腰。<br/>
性器也还是立着的，黏浊的液体从腿间流下，滴到地毯上。</p><p>有一只手趁机揩油，恶意地拧了一下王马胸口翘起的乳尖。<br/>
他的身体剧烈地颤抖一瞬，膝盖软到差点跪下去。</p><p>那里很敏感吗……。<br/>
最原君跟他做爱的时候，非常喜欢碰那里，没错吧？<br/>
王马双眼蒙着黑色的布条，我看不到他的表情。</p><p>只能听到那群男人故意用很大的声音在说话。</p><p>“都是个成年人了，还是一张小孩子的脸蛋。”<br/>
“身高也没长大，那种地方倒是发育得不错。”<br/>
“而且后面的肉穴也被教育得很好，真对我的胃口啊。”</p><p>“……”<br/>
不愿被这种言辞侮辱，王马背后被锁住的双手剧烈地摇晃着。<br/>
但口中塞着口球，他说不出话。</p><p>那些男人们向彼此打了几个手势，随后有个人高声道：<br/>
“喂，蒙眼布揭开吧，他会喘不过气的。”<br/>
“顺便让他看看……自己现在在做什么。”</p><p>听到这番话的王马绷直了脊背。<br/>
但是……他面前的男人们，虽然这么说着，却没有立刻上前的意思。<br/>
而是围在他面前，对着他的脸开始自慰。</p><p>他们的站位非常好，几个人让出了摄像头正对着的脸。<br/>
王马的脸被丑陋的生殖器簇拥着……他也一定感受到了什么。<br/>
但在摄像头里的他，不可能有任何作为。</p><p>不要说身体无力反抗……。<br/>
戴着口球，甚至连自己的唾液都没办法控制……只能让它徒劳地滴落。<br/>
不得不承受这种巨大的耻辱，王马全身都颤抖起来。</p><p>我想那个房间里一定充斥着精液的腥气。<br/>
因为，在莫名的黑暗里，嗅觉被放大时……。<br/>
陌生人的生殖器就近在咫尺，王马却完全意识不到。</p><p>那些生殖器的前端差点就蹭上他的头发，还有侧脸。<br/>
那个掌握世界的总统……却对身边发生的事一无所知。</p><p>片刻的沉默后，有个喘着粗气的声音发话了。<br/>
“好……，你表现的很乖，为了奖励你，就给你解开吧。”<br/>
王马闻言抬起头。</p><p>有个男人腾出一只手，三两下就解开了王马的蒙眼布。</p><p>在视野获得解放的一瞬间，那双瑰丽的紫色眼眸迫不及待地睁开。<br/>
然后……迎接他的是……。</p><p>四五个男人颜射的精液。</p><p>“唔！！”<br/>
王马急忙闭上眼，努力将头转向一边。<br/>
但是，无可避免的，他的脸上和头上都沾满了腥臭的液体。</p><p>“喂、喂、这就投降了啊？”<br/>
“气势最足的只有一开始的时候吗？”<br/>
“哎……多亏那个时候射在喉咙里了呢。”</p><p>男人们哄笑着拍他的脸蛋，说着不堪入耳的话。<br/>
然后将口球解开……拿过来另一种连接着假阳具的嘴套。</p><p>这种嘴套的禁锢性非常强，何况里面又连接着狰狞的假阳具。<br/>
就像是……用于训练军犬的嘴套，蛮横地在王马脸上扣紧。</p><p>我看着他们将硕大的假阳具顶入王马的喉咙……。<br/>
竟然……不自觉地……开始想象那是我的生殖器。</p><p>……<br/>
把他的头按在自己胯下，让他的舌尖到舌根，再到喉头……。<br/>
口腔里所有温软的肉，都仔细地舔吞我的阴茎。</p><p>或者是用勃起的生殖器，不断地抽打那个小恶魔的脸。<br/>
一想到那么高高在上的总统，龇牙咧嘴地怒视着我，却又无法作为……。<br/>
……</p><p>我感到一阵从内而外迸发的颤栗。<br/>
意淫着……最喜欢的青梅竹马，他的订婚对象……。<br/>
可耻地射了。</p><p>9.<br/>
王马很快就注意到了面前漆黑的摄像头。<br/>
但他的眼里却没有燃烧的愤怒……。<br/>
而是仿佛用打量死人一样的眼神，冷冷地看着我。</p><p>……<br/>
反效果。<br/>
这才是超高校级的首脑该有的模样。<br/>
被那种倔强的视线冷酷地瞪着……我又忍不住勃起了。</p><p>一轮颜射后，那群男人根本就不打算放过他。<br/>
每个人的生殖器都又硬又热，有人抓住机会，在王马的肩膀和腰上眷恋地摩擦着那个部位。</p><p>或许是觉得这个体位不好发挥……或者说，是我们观众看不到。<br/>
王马身后的手铐被移动回去，有人搬来黑色的躺椅，让他坐下。</p><p>“喂，把那个给他拿来。”</p><p>戴着手铐，王马徒劳地挣扎着……。<br/>
还是被按在了椅子里，双腿也被粗暴地分开。<br/>
冰冷的脚铐固定住他的踝部，直播画面正对着大开的双腿。</p><p>我不由得凑近屏幕。</p><p>很清晰……看到了，我看到了他被某个道具束缚住的性器。<br/>
铃口被皮革似的东西包裹住，柱身也被丝绳类的东西绑起来。<br/>
但紧缚的状态下……性器依旧是挺翘的。</p><p>实在是……太羞耻了。<br/>
那个超高校级的首脑，恶魔一样的王马小吉……。<br/>
竟然会以这种姿态，在六万多个陌生人面前展现。</p><p>“那么，从现在开始，要真枪实弹的插进去了喔？”<br/>
有个男人亲昵地扶住他的肩膀，俯下身舔王马的耳朵。<br/>
王马猛地用头去撞他，却被灵巧地避开。</p><p>“……哈哈，果然还是这么凶。”<br/>
那个男人丝毫不介意，耸了耸肩就直起身。</p><p>他走到摄像机面前，拿起镜头……。</p><p>直播画面开始晃动。<br/>
随着他移动的脚步，画面一点点逼近了椅子里的王马。</p><p>“来……让六万多人都看看，我们小总统的肉穴是什么样子的呢？”</p><p>镜头下移。</p><p>就算王马的性器被束缚住，我也能感受到那漂亮的形状。<br/>
柱身上流着些黏腻的浊液，未清理干净的精液一直流到会阴，腿根……。<br/>
我目不转睛地盯着。</p><p>镜头对准了王马的后穴。<br/>
穴口微微发肿，向外翻着软嫩的肉，淡红色的。</p><p>旁边好心地伸出两双手，一左一右撑开王马的肉穴。<br/>
随后……里面流出了一些晶莹的肠液。<br/>
镜头越是接近，王马的身体越在不断地发颤。<br/>
但是……就像潮吹那样，流出的肠液越来越多，打湿了王马身下的皮质椅垫。</p><p>“什么？只是被看着就能高潮了？”<br/>
“还是用后面……不愧是总统大人，全能的天赋异禀啊。”<br/>
“看起来总统大人很适合被公开操呢……”</p><p>除了一直在说着的，下流的语言。<br/>
那个举着镜头的男人，向肉穴里伸入一根手指。</p><p>仅仅是一根……就立刻被里面的软肉吸住。<br/>
不受克制，穴肉贪婪地吮吸着那根手指，画面外传来王马黏腻的哼声。</p><p>“操，好紧……”<br/>
手指用力地在里面抠弄着，王马的身体被刺激得反复起伏……。</p><p>……直到几分钟后，男人抽出手指。<br/>
指尖上黏连着一大片湿腻的液体。</p><p>“看到了吗？这就是总统的天赋。”<br/>
他对着镜头晃了晃手指。</p><p>10.<br/>
男人们把镜头摆到了侧面的位置，我得以重新看到……完整的王马。<br/>
很奇怪……。</p><p>明明几小时前还在讨厌他，记恨他。<br/>
现在却想要看到他的身体，更想看到他的脸。</p><p>男人们简单展示了一下旁边的地板。<br/>
上面摆着几盒安全套，数量有很多。<br/>
他们解释说，这是不想留下任何证据。</p><p>不过……我想到的却是王马的模样。<br/>
后穴努力地夹着精液，忍着一副首脑的风范，回到组织的秘密基地。<br/>
自己偷偷将后面的精液抠出来……接着调查取样。<br/>
……</p><p>接到那份取样的，应该不会是最原君吧。<br/>
我感到一种莫名的幸灾乐祸。</p><p>在做好了安全措施后……。<br/>
根本不需要前戏，第一个人就已经插入。<br/>
生殖器和手指终究有着很大的差距，王马难忍地绷起身体，头向后扬。</p><p>“呼、呼、……唔……”</p><p>他吃力地喘着气，零碎的紫发被精液黏在额前。<br/>
粘稠的精液还在顺着他的脸滑落。</p><p>缓了口气后，男人开始了操干。<br/>
隔着屏幕都可以听见巨大的水声，我不禁去想……。<br/>
王马的后面……真的好多水。</p><p>“不愧是、已经被操熟了的肉穴……感觉马上就要射了，相当棒啊。”<br/>
“吸起来有那么紧吗？”<br/>
“呼呼、呼……干起来像是在咬啊。”</p><p>那个男人喘着粗气，不断地夸赞着王马完美的后穴……。</p><p>侵犯的动作，侵犯性的句子……。<br/>
王马的肉体和精神都在被侵犯着。<br/>
光是想到这一点，我就忍不住心跳加速，恨不得自己跳到屏幕里去操他。</p><p>“这副身体……呼呼、操起来真是相当不错啊……”<br/>
我听着类似的语言，看着王马被迫承受那些侵犯的模样……。</p><p>“呜呜♡……呜、呜嗯……”<br/>
淫荡的声音不断地从他间断性的呜咽中泄露出来。</p><p>“呼、呼、小穴里面黏糊糊的，温暖又舒服……”<br/>
“舍不得放走了啊，快点下一个换我来。”<br/>
“稍微动快一点，没有精液根本就喂不饱这家伙。”</p><p>他们说着这种话，我宁愿相信……。<br/>
王马满脸都是精液的模样，实在非常有说服力。<br/>
……</p><p>“到底能够插多深啊……肉穴和无底洞一样。”<br/>
“腺点却特别浅，碰一下就扬起脖子出了很多水呢。”<br/>
“把这张鬼话连篇的嘴，教训到不敢再说谎为止。”</p><p>……<br/>
用完的安全套，被随手甩在地面上。<br/>
画面里黑色的地毯都快变得一片白花花的。</p><p>“唔、……”<br/>
不知道从什么时候起，王马已经不能动弹了。<br/>
以手铐为固定点，他被迫换着各种姿势，和别人交合。</p><p>……<br/>
就算是王马已经痛苦地双眉紧蹙，拼命地摇着头……。<br/>
这种暴行还是没有停止。</p><p>而我……。<br/>
也对着这如同地狱般，堕落又荒淫的景象……射了两次。<br/>
而且……还是很有精神的样子。</p><p>11.<br/>
一个半小时后。<br/>
有个肌肉男移动了镜头，画面转向地上一堆空空如也的盒子。<br/>
那么多的安全套已经用光了……。</p><p>而王马现在的状态……。<br/>
已经被操得失去神智，双眼翻白，几乎瘫倒在椅子里。<br/>
皮肤上燃烧着情热的红，还有虐待殴打的青紫色痕迹。</p><p>王马的性器依旧被封住……。<br/>
性器被禁锢得变了颜色，革制的束缚边缘……溢出不少透明的腺液。</p><p>但是王马的后穴……我看得很清楚，一直在欢乐地潮吹着。<br/>
那群男人似乎已经忘记了前面的性器，只允许他用肉穴高潮。</p><p>可……王马从始至终，都没有表现过哀求的神色。<br/>
偶尔露出的欲态，也只是生理性的反应。<br/>
大多数时候，他的表情一点波动都没有。</p><p>“这样不爽啊。”<br/>
“要不然……像昨天那样，再给他打一针吧？”</p><p>这句话就像一道雷轰炸开，我看到王马猛地抬起头。<br/>
不再是一副无所谓的模样，第一次、在他脸上第一次看到了狠烈的愤怒。</p><p>“呀？反应很大呢。”<br/>
“……！”</p><p>王马努力挣扎的时候，身边已经有两个人快速地拿来了针管。<br/>
两只手粗暴地按住他，接着针管对准了他的脖子。</p><p>“——！！！”</p><p>王马似乎想要叫出声，但只能发出无力的悲鸣。<br/>
针头刺入皮肤……随着手指的推进，药液全部灌入了王马的身体。</p><p>在做完这件事后，那群男人……。<br/>
解开了王马的手铐，又打开了他的嘴套。</p><p>解开了所有束缚，瘫软在躺椅里的王马，看上去却没什么反应。<br/>
那群男人一副不以为意的模样，却阴恻恻地笑了起来。</p><p>然后和刚才一样……某个人打开王马的腿，将性器挺入后穴。</p><p>“哈啊♡、”</p><p>那个瞬间，我听到了……。<br/>
最甜腻的声音。</p><p>被摘掉了嘴套，堵住声音的假阳具从口中抽离。<br/>
王马终于……忘情地、无所顾忌地呻吟了出来。</p><p>仅仅是那样的喘息，就让人忍不住射精……。<br/>
更犯规的是……王马主动伸出手，抱住了正操着自己的，那人的后背。</p><p>“呜♡、快一点、好喜欢♡……”<br/>
开合的唇中……那样诱人的，婉转的，被情欲浸润的声音。<br/>
完全想不到是那个王马小吉会说出的话……。</p><p>“ぁ……ぁぁ♡……”<br/>
不但是手，双腿也紧紧缠住对方的腰……。<br/>
主动挺着自己的身体，将全部都交给对方，甚至迎合操干的节奏……。</p><p>……<br/>
我盯着这副媚态的王马，急促地吐着粗气，快速撸动着自己的性器。</p><p>……<br/>
“哈啊♡……哈啊、无套好爽…呜♡……”<br/>
“没想到这么快就已经沦陷了啊。还希望你可以撑久一点的呢。”<br/>
“把屁股撅起来。”</p><p>王马听话地转过身去，主动分开自己的后穴。<br/>
他扭腰的动作……是最能令人双眼喷火的邀请。</p><p>接着，魅人的恶魔说出了那句话。<br/>
“快给我…精液、全都给我♡、小最原……”</p><p>我猛地愣住。</p><p>屏幕里的男人们七嘴八舌。</p><p>“哈？那是谁？”<br/>
“吃着别人的肉棒却毫无诚意，叫着别的名字又是怎么一回事啊？”<br/>
“真是个淫荡的臭婊子，接好了！”</p><p>就这样，那群人不停地往里面射精液……。<br/>
王马的小腹被一点点撑起来，体内好像已经都装满了……。</p><p>但是还没有停下。</p><p>不再满足于中出，那群人在即将射精的时候……。<br/>
将生殖器从王马的后穴里拔出来，然后射在他身上。</p><p>于是……。<br/>
像这样，不管是体内还是体外……。<br/>
王马都已经沐浴在精液里了。</p><p>但是王马……没有丝毫不满的样子。<br/>
他甚至乖巧地仰着头，伸出湿红的舌，企图去接住那些精液。</p><p>黏腻的液体……如同污秽的雨，充满了腥气。<br/>
在性爱中露出沉沦表情的王马……已经堕落了。</p><p>我的想法果然没错——<br/>
他不配和那些圣洁的超高校级为伍。<br/>
他从一开始，就是必将堕落的恶魔。</p><p>……<br/>
直播里的画面还在继续，那些男人甚至换了一群。<br/>
王马却还跪在那里，不断地为别人口交……。<br/>
不断地将自己的后穴凑过去，吃掉各种人的精液……。</p><p>……</p><p>…………<br/>
不能再射了，我感觉后腰已经隐隐作痛……。<br/>
果然是个恶魔呢，只会榨取别人的精液。<br/>
不管是无理取闹的性格，还是做爱的性欲，最原君竟然能满足这种人……。</p><p>……<br/>
——不过那早就和我无关了。</p><p>我长舒了一口气，退出直播间，在椅子里伸了个懒腰。</p><p>12.<br/>
那个直播间只存在了一晚。<br/>
第二天，我试探着登入的时候，它已经显示了注销。</p><p>……总觉得有点遗憾呢。</p><p>这件事我并没有告诉最原君，毕竟那都是他的生活，和我无关。<br/>
只不过……还有件需要在意的事情。</p><p>“你好，这里是最王侦探事务所。”<br/>
多年不见，电话那边还是温柔的声音。</p><p>说是多年不见，只是我自作多情罢了。<br/>
只有我一直在单方面关注最原君，最原君可能根本就不会记得我。</p><p>但那已经和我无关了。</p><p>我极具耐心地自我介绍：“许久不见，我是【】。”</p><p>……<br/>
“诶……婚礼的事情？”<br/>
“嗯。有一天在电视里专访，最原君说过自己要在月底结婚吧？”</p><p>最原君难得沉默了一下。<br/>
“抱歉，王马君那边……身体暂时不太方便。”</p><p>我长长地咦了一声，故作惊讶地问。<br/>
“怎么会，我本来还想去祝福的，方便问问发生了什么事吗？”</p><p>“……抱歉，这件事我无法告诉你，【】。”<br/>
“涉及王马君统率的组织，以及其它一些秘密信息，我必须保守秘密。”<br/>
最原君深呼吸了口气，满怀歉意地对我道。</p><p>“实在是太遗憾了，如果有机会，我一定会去的啊！”<br/>
我激情满满，握紧拳头说出了这番话。</p><p>挂断电话后，我惬意地倒在床上。<br/>
但短暂的舒心还没持续几秒钟……。</p><p>房门外突然传来急促的敲击声，我不满地起身去开门。<br/>
打开门后……见到的是，两个带着笑脸假面的，身穿白色衣服的人。</p><p>其中一人手中拿着一大沓纸，他看向上面的内容，又抬起头看我。<br/>
反复数次后，我不由得出声询问：“请问……”</p><p>“我可以确认就是这家伙！”<br/>
在我问话之前，那个拿着资料的人突然一拍大腿，指向我的鼻尖。<br/>
“坐在电脑前自慰的丑陋模样，绝对不会有错！”</p><p>……咦？<br/>
我突然有一种不详的预感。<br/>
说起来这群白衣服的人好像很眼熟……。</p><p>就在我胡思乱想的时候……。<br/>
接着……在我的眼前，另一个穿着白衣服的人……。<br/>
从怀中掏出了一把枪。</p><p>冷冰冰的枪口，在我反应过来前就对准了我的心脏。</p><p>“那么~再见啦，【】。”<br/>
涂着笑脸的假面对我诡异地微笑着……。<br/>
随后是胸口传来的剧痛，猛然倾斜的世界，涣散的意识……。</p><p>…………<br/>
……<br/>
…<br/>
。</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>结尾的话，最王延迟结婚的原因是要去肃清抹布人们。顺便纪念一下，这位是第一个得到惩罚的抹布人。</p><p>虽然啊，他只是对着电脑看直播而已，什么也没有做吧。这么一想…嗯嗯，从抹布的角度来说，真够憋屈的呢。</p><p>也就是说——之前那些真的做了什么的抹布人，其实没有得到任何惩罚。嗯嗯，从我cp的角度来说，更加憋屈了。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>